


If This Was a Romantic Comedy

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Baseball, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, POV Tanya Sloan, power transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Tanya and Adam discuss the power transfer.





	If This Was a Romantic Comedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondforger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/gifts).

The field is empty except for the two of them. It’s easy to hit the ball Adam pitches to her. He frowns as he watches the ball soar into the outfield. “Maybe we should get a pitching machine.”

“Maybe,” Tanya agrees.

It’s enough into the afternoon that no one else is around, but not so far into the evening that they can’t get permission to set up the pitching machine. They just have to promise to return it. Tanya goes first and there’s a satisfying crack when her bat connects with the ball.

“Your turn,” she tells Adam before she heads over to pause the machine.

He steps up to the plate and she shakes her head. He readjusts his stance and she teases him lightly. He laughs. She walks over and touches him lightly while commenting on how he should be standing.

“This is like some scene out of a cheesy romantic comedy,” he comments.

“If this was a romantic comedy we wouldn’t be the leads and you’d be adjusting my stance even though I’ve got more experience,” she points out.

“That’s true,” he agrees.

“You’ll just have to write lots of stories where that’s not the case,” she encourages.

He shifts to look at her. “Are you okay with leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m ready to go to college,” she says.

He nods.

“We’ve got good jobs, but there’s only so much I can do by correspondence,” she shrugs.

“How long are we going to keep our jobs if we keep running off to fight monsters?” Adam guesses.

“At least we’re expected to get to a monster shelter,” she agrees.

“Yeah,” he sighs.

“Do you know who you’re passing on your powers to yet?” Tanya changes the subject.

“Yeah. I think,” Adam sighs. “I just don’t know for sure.”

“I made a list,” Tanya confesses. “I tried to compare and contrast several different people who wear yellow all the time.”

“Is that your criteria?”

“No. I started with a pretty long list, then narrowed it down to people who love to wear yellow.”

“That’s a really good idea.”

“Right?” she smiles.

He smiles back.

They stare at each other for a moment and not for the first time Tanya wants to close the distance between them. What if she passes on her powers and never sees Adam again? No, they’ll stay in touch, they have to. He reaches out and squeezes her hand.

“Did I ever thank you enough for all your help when I first got here?” she manages.

“You worked hard to catch up.”

They’re smiling at each other again. His hand is still warm in hers. She shifts so that their fingers interlock. He squeezes her hand.

“Any regrets?” she asks.

“I didn’t get to ask you out,” he says. His eyes go wide and he looks away. “Sorry.”

She laughs and squeezes his hand. “Maybe you should ask me out.”

“I didn’t think I…”

“Adam, I’d say yes,” she reassures.

“You’re one of my best friends,” he says shifting from foot to foot.

“So, want to try being more than friends? Want to go out on a date?” She asks as she tries to ignore the nervousness in her gut. They’re both leaving soon. Starting something now might mean long distance. What if they grow to resent each other? She doesn’t want to lose Adam as a friend, but she really wants to kiss him too.

“It will turn into a disaster,” Adam groans. “We’ll get attacked. We’ll probably end up fighting a fork monster.”

Tanya agrees.

“Yes. I’d like a date,” Adam says.

They smile at each other again. He squeezes her hand, then steps closer and leans in. Their lips brush almost hesitantly at first, then more firmly. They take their time exploring each others mouths. Adam’s hand cups her jaw. They’re still holding hands. She guides his hand to her hip and wraps her arms around his neck. They both start smiling into the kiss and have to part. He wraps his arm around her waist and encourages her closer as he kisses her again. Tanya relaxes into the kiss. They’ll figure this out, both their replacements and how to maintain a long distance relationship.


End file.
